


la première

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, First Time Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Short, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Their first time together.





	la première

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> for an-enigmatic-avenger

“You’ll stop if I hurt you?” Rogue whispered, reaching up to stroke Pietro’s cheek.  She still wasn’t used to being able to touch without causing pain.  But Pietro’s unique enhancement kept him from being affected by her draining powers. Remy on the other hand…well…he still got the silk glove treatment.  

It made things awkward, being in a relationship with a man she couldn’t touch and a man she could.

“Of course,  _draga_ …”  Pietro leaned down to kiss her.    

Remy’s hand moved down to clasp at Pietro’s hip, his hand smoothing over the roundness of his buttocks before moving down between his legs.  

Rogue looked down, watched Remy’s hand moved up and down Pietro’s shaft, making him stiffen and moan.  

“One of these days, chere…I’m gonna figure out a way I can touch you…and I’m not gonna stop until you tell me…”

She spread her legs more at the sound of his voice and at the look on Pietro’s face as Remy leaned forward to nip at the back of his neck, mumbling ‘I love you’ against his skin.  They were beautiful, her boys were.    

He let go of his cock and Pietro pushed forward, filling her slowly and making her gasp.  

 


End file.
